Forever
by terminatorswag33
Summary: Percy becomes a god after Annabeth cheats on him and he forgives her. They fall in love and are forever. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians


Percy's POV:

Now I never expected for my life to be this way, but it changed dramatically. Annabeth was cheating on me. After all this time she was cheating on me with a Son of Ares, named Paul. Oh how I hated Paul so much. She was sitting by the rock-climbing wall kissing him ferociously.

I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. I loved her so much, but she had a change of heart. I couldn't face the facts and my anger was flaring. A hurricane surrounded me and I disappeared into the water. I got on a dock and Hermes flashed in front of me with this winged shoes and helmet.

He had a package and it was a one-way trip to Olympus from anywhere.

I used it and I was in front of Zeus and the other Olympians. I kneeled down and Zeus said, "Welcome Perseus Jackson. Rise before me and choose your fate. I offer you godhood once more."

I said, "I… I… I…."

Annabeth's POV:

Where the heck did Percy go? I need to find him and try to explain. I did kiss Paul, but I regretted it right away. All Percy had shown me was love and many things. I just took it up and threw it in his face. Paul was so attractive and I was pulled to him.

My hunt for Percy was still going on through the day. He wasn't in his cabin and he wasn't anywhere in the camp. I IMed Tyson and I asked him if he had seen Percy. He said, "No, but I could sense him in the water."

I called his mom to see if he went home to talk to her about it. She said, "No, what happened Annie?"

I didn't ever respond to her question. I kept searching for him in almost every corner in the woods. I finally decided to head to New York. I checked the docks and nothing except a trail of smoke.

Percy's POV:

Oh wow the gods wanted me to be a god. I was filled with thoughts that were orbiting my head. Then, I remembered that Annabeth cheated on me and nothing was holding me back. Anyways, back to where we left off. I said, "I… I… I… I accept your offer Lord Zeus."

Zeus said, "Perseus Jackson you are now the god of Loyalty, Respect, and Honor."

Gold, Silver, and Celestial bronze streaks started crossing with my black hair. I became more powerful and even more powerful. Then I blacked out and when I awoke I was in Olympus. My temple looked amazing and I was going to be trained by my father. I still had my controlling over the water ability.

Riptide seemed to change colors from my loyalty, respect and honor powers. I decided to go see Camp Half-blood to see my friends. When I walked in, everybody was kneeling and Chiron said, "Hail Perseus Jackson for his return more powerful, the god of Loyalty, Honor, and Respect."

Grover saw me and I hugged him. I hadn't seen Grover in forever, since he was traveling around talking to Satyrs and Nymphs about Pan. I saw Clarisse and she bowed in respect, I could tell because I can sense respect now. Everything was great and Paul was scared to death of me now. Then, I felt something burning the back of my neck. It was someone's hateful gaze and then I saw those stormy grey eyes.

Annabeth's POV:

I couldn't even believe it, he became a god because of me. This was my fault and I had to fix it. I walked up to him and touched his shoulder. I turned him around and kissed him. He immediately pushed me off and said, "What do you think you're doing?"

I replied, "Kissing my Seaweed Brain."

He retaliated, " I'm not your Seaweed Brain anymore. I'm Percy Jackson to you."

I asked, "Why can't you be my Seaweed Brain?"

He said, "You cheated on me and broke my heart into a million pieces."

My heart started to break as I realized what I did. I basically threw his heart into a shredder. Tears started forming in my eyes because I took the sweetest thing in my life and made it hate me. He tensed up as if he knew what she was thinking. I was beginning to cry and I ran to my cabin.

Percy's POV:

Annabeth was kissing me, but I didn't want to kiss her. I pushed her off and asked why she had been kissing me. All she wanted was her Seaweed Brain, but I was being him. She ran off crying and I teleported in front of her. I said, "Come on Wise girl. You're making this really difficult for me."

She said, "Don't call me that."

I said, "I don't hate you. I still love you, but my heart is still hurt. Why did you hurt me?"

She said, "I was having a bad day and he tricked me into kissing him. Why did you become a god and leave me?"

I said, "Wise girl, I didn't leave you. You're still mine, but it will take some time to heal. How could he have tricked you into kissing him if you were kissing him back?"

She sighed, "He used the Mist to make him look like you. I though it was my Seaweed Brain."

I said, "Give me a minute."

I teleported to Paul and I grabbed him. He had fear hidden in his eyes and I wasn't showing any respect for him. I told him, "I swear on the River Styx that I will make you suffer."

He spat in my face and said, "Oh yeah! What are YOU going to do about it?"

I replied, "This."

I snapped my fingers and he turned into a snake. I chuckled and teleported to Annabeth. Her eyes were puffy from crying and I said, "It's okay Wise Girl. I'm here for you."

She sighed, "I can't go with our plans for me and you now."

I said, "We still can. You could request this from Zeus because we did help stop the Giants and the Titans. Especially you Wise Girl."

She nodded and smiled with a special twinkle in her eyes. I thought, there's the Annabeth that I love. We teleported to Olympus and Annabeth kneeled down as I grew into my real form and sat on my throne. I was so happy to hear Zeus say, "You have proven your honor and worth for godhood. Do you accept?"

She smiled and winked at me. She said, "Yes Lord Zeus."

He said, " You are now the goddess of Bravery, Persistence, and Memory."

Annabeth started growing powerful and then she blacked out. She began to fall off of Olympus and I caught her.

Annabeth's POV:

I awoke to see Percy at my side. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. I felt so happy to be with him. We were immortal and together finally. Nothing could get between them now.

He looked down at her; his sea

Green eyes were gorgeous and calm. He said, "Morning Sleepy-head."

I said, "Very funny Seaweed Brain.

He said with a grin on his face, "It was hysterical."

He pulled me up and showed me to my temple. I saw it and I was in heaven. There was so much technology all around it that my head was spinning. I smiled and glee flew across me. I loved this all, but not as much as I loved Percy. I asked, "Who will be training me for my godly activities?"

He said, "I argued with your mother…A LOT. I finally won the argument and I am training you."

I said, "That's perfect Percy. We get to see each other a lot."

He pulled me in for a hug and I said, "Remember what I said, together…."

We both said in unison, "Forever."

We sealed it with a kiss and now we were gods and everything was right. We were perfect and now we were forever. Hera couldn't even stop us from being together. Some how I knew that nothing was going to stop us. Finally we were at ease.


End file.
